This invention relates in general to a display device and more specifically involves a magnetically attachable display device and one which particularly accommodates display of various dimensions.
It is desirable to post and display various items. At home particularly, it would be desirable to easily and prominently post and display items such as children's graded school-work or drawings, photographs, or important messages. Conventionally, either such items are posted with pins on a specially-purchased bulletin board or they are posted on a commonly-available metal surface surface, such as a refrigerator, with small magnets.
There are a number of disadvantages to the prior art methods. Full framing is expensive and time consuming. Pinning require a specially-purchased board and puts holes on the posted work. Also notably, the most convenient methods only involve posting of a work and make no provision for framing of the work, for the accentuation of the work or a portion thereof, or for protection of the work.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a display device capable of magnetically attaching and capable of quickly and easily posting and framing a display piece to a metal surface.
It is further desirable that such a display device be capable of accommodating display pieces of different dimensions.